


Anna's greatest asset

by xXx_bloodyrose_xXx



Category: Unit AU
Genre: Aimee is called Aj, Anna got tiny tits, Drew doesn't know about boobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_bloodyrose_xXx/pseuds/xXx_bloodyrose_xXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew makes the mistake of asking a stupid question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna's greatest asset

“I just noticed something,” says Drew, staring at Anna  curiously. “You drink a lot of milk but your boobs never seem to get any bigger.”

Aj’s jaw drops in shock at the bluntness of his statement. “Drew,” she hisses, shooting him a scandalised look. “Don’t be so rude.”

“But it’s true!” Drew protests. “You  have big boobs. So does GB and Amber but Anna doesn’t. How come?”

Aj is about to apologise to Anna, who’s starting to look uncomfortable at the turn their conversation has taken when Cambell slams his cup down on the table, and makes them all jump.

“Ignorant child!” he booms. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. Anna is perfect just the way she is. As your senior in life, it is my duty to inform you that perky breasts are far superior. They never sag, they’re great to look at and, more importantly, they’re the ideal size for fondling.”

Anna clears her throat. Cambell ignores the warning.

“I don’t get" Drew states “I thought drinking milk made girl’s boobs bigger. By that reasoning, Anna’s should be enormous.”

“It’s nothing but a myth,” Cambell scoffs, waving a hand dismissively. “A foolish superstition.”

Drew falls silent for a moment in order to absorb this information. Then he sighs and shakes his head. “Nope. It still doesn’t make any sense.”

“That’s to be expected.” Cambell crosses his arms over his chest, practically radiating smugness and superiority. “Women’s breasts are mean for real men! Not foolish pink Earthlings like you!.”

 

 Drew scoffs, but doesn't answer not wanting to pick a fight with him over Cambell’s answer, but Aj has no time to sigh in relief before he decides to fire off his next question. “What do boobs actually feel like?” he asks. “Are they all soft and squishy and stuff?”

“Find your own girl to experiment with,” Cambell tells him. “But, if you really must know, they feel like heaven. And they taste even better.”

“Really? What do they taste like?”

“If we’re talking about Anna's, then sweat and sugar.”

“That doesn’t sound very nice.”

“Well, it is. It also feels good, for me as well as Anna. She loves it when I–”

Anna doesn’t even bother trying for discreetness this time. She cuts Cambell off before he can complete his sentence, voice firm as she says, “Let’s talk about something else, guys.”

“Yeah,” Aj chimes in, her face as crimson as Cambell's blood. “Like powering up for the next race. Wouldn’t you rather help Anna out with adjusting her run instead, Cambell?"

Cambell’s expression is one of vague disappointment when the black haired boys leave shortly after. Anna raises an eyebrow at him, not so much annoyed by his behaviour as unimpressed.

“You should probably stop corrupting my friends,” she advises.

“I did no such thing,” Cambell huffs. “Or,” he adds, rising out of his seat and crossing over to where Anna is sat in her usual spot at the computer, his grin rakish, “could it be that you don’t want me singing the praise of your greatest assets?”

“It's not really and asset if it's tiny" Anna retorted.

Cambell keeps his left hand where it is. The right slides slowly down the front of Anna’s tank top. “If I had to rank them in order of preference, I’d go for breasts first, then brain, then butt.” He manages to get in a quick grope before Anna pushes him away, leaning down to breathe in her scent. “Mm. You smell fantastic.”

“And you need to find yourself a job instead of distracting me from doing mine.”

“Stop talking like Amber. It’s ruining the mood.”

And then, before Anna can respond, Cambell lifts her easily into his arms and carries her upstairs to his room, making sure to lock the door in case Drew comes back early.


End file.
